nowheremashfandomcom-20200214-history
General Equipment
PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Table Template Bags and Boxes Aluminum Travel Case This reinforced metal box, secured with wing-style clamps and filled with customizable foam inserts, is designed to keep sensitive or fragile gear from being jostled in transit. Aluminum travel cases come in three standard sizes: small (10 lb. capacity), medium (40 lb. capacity), and large (75 lb. capacity). Backpack This sturdy pack is constructed of tough, weather-resistant material. It is composed of one or two main sections, as well as several exterior pockets and straps for attaching additional gear, such as a bedroll or tent. It can carry up to sixty pounds of gear. A backpack grants a +1 equipment bonus to Strength for the purpose of determining your carrying capacity. Briefcase A briefcase is a narrow hard-sided box-shaped bag or case used mainly for carrying papers and other documents and equipped with a handle. A standard briefcase comes with a basic combination lock (Disable Device DC 10). Contractor's Field Bag A combination tool bag and notebook computer case, a contractor's field bag has pockets for tools, pens, notepads, and small electronics, as well as a clear plastic flap for maps or plans. Made of durable fabric, it holds 10 pounds worth of equipment and comes with a shoulder strap. Day Pack A small backpack typically used by students to carry books, or by outdoor enthusiasts on short hikes, a day pack holds eight pounds of gear and fits comfortably over one or both shoulders. Duffel Bag A cylindrical canvas bag open on one end, used for carrying flexible or durable items such as bedding and clothing. Popular with soldiers for carrying personal effects on deployments. Handbag A small, stylish cloth or leather bag that can hold up to two pounds of gear. Commonly used by women in the United States, but popular with both men and women in other countries. The purchase price is for a typical handbag, though high-fashion bags can go for many times that price. Range Pack A lightweight bag with a spacious inner compartment capable of holding roughly eight pounds of gear and can hold an additional four pounds in zippered external compartments. The oversized version holds twelve pounds in the internal compartment and another six in the external pouches. A standard range pack easily holds several pistols and a submachine gun, and the larger version can hold disassembled rifles. Patrol Bag Originally developed for use by police officers, hard-sided briefcase takes up the passenger seat of an automobile and provides easy access to files, storage for a notebook computer or tablet, a writing surface, and pouches for up to five pounds of additional equipment, secured with an average lock (Disable Device DC 25; break DC 15). Clothing Clothing, Business A business outfit generally includes a jacket or blazer, and tends to look sharp and well-groomed without being overly formal. Clothing, Casual Casual clothing encompasses a huge range of styles from every culture in the world, from ratty jeans and a t-shirt to a sun dress to a stylishly embroidered thawb. Clothing, Formal Fully-appointed tuxedos, little black dresses, and other clothes appropriate for a "black tie" affair, formal wear can either be understated, traditional designs or striking, cutting-edge fashion. Clothing, Uniform Official attire for a variety of jobs, from a plumber to a senior military officer, uniforms encompass a variety of clothing types. While the listed price can assume to be the standard, uniform prices can vary significantly. Coat Coats come in a variety of lengths and styles, but are generally outer garments worn on the upper body. While a coat provides modest protection against uncomfortably cold weather, it is not strong enough protection to grant a bonus to Fortitude saves against cold weather. Fatigues Fatigues are rugged, comfortable clothing sets designed for militaries worldwide and available commercially through surplus stores and commercial manufacturers. Fatigues are often crafted in camouflage patterns, with woodland, desert, winter, and urban patterns commonly available, as well as a variety of solid colors, with olive drab, black, and navy blue being the most common. When worn in the appropriate setting, camouflage fatigues grant a +2 equipment bonus on Stealth checks. Fatigue jackets, multi-pocketed outerwear designed to be worn over standard fatigues, are also available. Ghillie Suit A ghillie suit is a loose mesh overgarment covered in strips of burlap in woodland colors, to which other camouflaging elements can be added. A figure under a ghillie suit is nearly impossible to discern. A ghillie suit with coloration appropriate to the environment grants a +10 bonus to Stealth checks. However, the suit's bulk imposes a -4 penalty to all Dexterity checks, Dexterity-based skill checks (except Stealth), and attack rolls. The suit's coloration can be changed with a move action. Overcoat A warm coat worn over a suit jacket or indoor clothing, overcoats encompass trench coats, greatcoats, and dusters, as well as other similar coats. An overcoat counts as loose and bulky clothing when used to conceal Medium or smaller weapons. Parka A winter coat designed to protect the wearer from extreme cold, a parka grants the wearer a +2 equipment bonus on Fortitude saves to resist the effects of cold weather. Photojournalist's Vest A photojournalist's vest is a sleeveless cloth garment with numerous obvious and hidden pockets for stowing a variety of gear, popular with photographers, outdoorsmen, and others needing quick access a variety of small pieces of equipment. A photojournalist's vest counts as loose and bulky clothing when used to conceal Small or smaller weapons, and grants the "specially modified to conceal object" bonus when used to conceal Tiny or smaller objects. Tool Belt A tool belt is a sturdy leather belt with numerous pockets and loops for tools, nails, pencils, and other necessities for repair and construction work, making it easy to keep about ten pounds of equipment on hand. The pockets are open, however, and items can easily fall out if the belt is tipped. Windbreaker A thin jacket made of nylon, polyester, or another wind-resistant material, windbreakers are popular with joggers, bikers, and others who spend time in cool, windy climates. Computers and Consumer Electronics Camera, Digital The modern standard in photography, digital cameras store images electronically. This storage is typically a removable memory card, but many cameras also have built-in hard drives. Because these cameras utilize digital storage, photographs can be reviewed immediately and downloaded directly to a computer system, rather than having to wait for film to be developed. Camera, Disposable A cheap, single-use camera, disposable cameras are available in both 35mm film and digital varieties. Either way, the camera's storage is built-in and inaccessible by the consumer, and must be turned in to a photo lab to be printed. Camera, Film A somewhat outdated technology, many professional and amateur photographers still swear by 35mm film cameras. A 35mm camera produces images of incredible quality and can accept many different lenses, but the film must be developed in a photo lab before the images can be reviewed. Film Film is the media upon which non-digital photographs are stored, and comes in a variety of sizes and speed. The listed price represents a 24 exposure roll of high-speed film. Many drugstores and photo shops provide 1-hour film development service. The listed price for film development represents the cost of getting two prints of each shot on a roll, or one of each and any two also blown up to a larger size. Cell Phone, Basic A basic cell phone is a no-frills mobile phone. While mostly displaced by modern smartphones, basic cell phones are still common among the budget-conscious and those who don't need anything beyond a simple mobile communication device. Cell Phone, Smartphone Smartphones are the most common form of cell phone among modern consumers. Far more than a mere cell phone, smartphones sport many other utilities, from office suites and note-taking apps to games and weather widgets, as well as providing Internet access. Computer, Desktop The most common type of computer system, desktops are bulky but powerful, and usually more affordable than notebook computers. A desktop computer setup comes with a keyboard and mouse, monitor, speakers, and the computer tower itself. Computer, Notebook Slim, lightweight, and portable, notebook computers are capable of performing all of the functions of a desktop unit. However, their portability and convenience comes at a higher price than a comparable desktop model. Computer, Tablet Essentially a very slim computer with an integrated touch-screen monitor, tablet computers are the most recent consumer computer product available. While their hardware lacks the power of its larger cousins, tablets are still very popular because of their convenience and ease of use. Digital Audio Recorder A digital audio recorder is a tiny device, about the size of a deck of playing cards, that can record up to eight hours of audio and can be connected to a computer to download the recording. A typical digital audio recorder does not have an extremely sensitive microphone and only pick up sounds within ten feet. Portable Satellite Phone Portable satellite phones resemble bulky cell phones and functions in much the same way. However, because it communicates directly via satellite, it can be used anywhere on Earth, even in remote areas well beyond the extent of cellular service. Calls made with a satellite phone are expensive, averaging around $2 per minute. Printer Printers are used to create hard copies of text and image files. The price listed is for a consumer-quality inkjet or laser printer. Scanner Generally speaking, a scanner is the exact opposite of a printer, being a device for transferring hard copy documents and images into digital format. The price listed is for a consumer-quality flatbed scanner. Two-Way Radio A two-way radio is a handheld radio transceiver that communicates with any similar device operating on the same frequency and within range. The basic model has only a handful of channels and a two-mile range. The professional model allows the user to program in twenty different frequencies from thousands of choices, making it likely that the user can find a frequency that isn't being used by anyone else within its 15-mile range. It can be used as a handset or with the included voice-activated headset. Surveillance Gear Caller ID Defeater When a phone line contains a caller ID defeater, phones attempting to connect with that line show up as "anonymous" or "unavailable" on a caller ID. Such a call can still be traced as normal. Cellular Interceptor About the size of a small briefcase, a cellular interceptor can detect and monitor a cell phone conversation within a five-mile area by listening in on the cellular service's own transmitters. Intercepting the calls of a particular cell phone requires a Computers check (DC 35); if the phone number of the phone in question is known, the DC drops to 10. Obviously, the phone must be in use to intercept a call. A cellular interceptor cannot be used to intercept landline communications. Lineman's Buttset Resembling an oversized telephone handset with a numeric keypad on the back and wire leads hanging from the bottom, a lineman's buttset functions as a portable, reusable telephone line tap. With a Mechanics check (DC 10), a user can connect to a phone wire and hear any conversation that crosses it. A lineman's buttset is a common tool for telephone line repair personnel. Metal Detector A handheld security "wand" typically used by security services to screen for weapons at events and secure locations, such as airports or government buildings. A metal detector grants a +10 equipment bonus on all Perception checks involving metal objects. Night-Vision Goggles Night-vision goggles use passive light-gathering to improve vision in near-dark conditions. They grant the wearer darkvision, but the restricted field of view imposes a -4 penalty to all Perception checks made while wearing them. Night-vision goggles must have at least a little light to operate. A cloudy night provides sufficient ambient light, but a pitch-black cave or a sealed room doesn't. For situations of total darkness, the goggles come with an infrared illuminator that operates like a flashlight whose light is only visible to those with darkvision. Tap Detector A small electronic device for detecting telephone line taps, the tap detector allows the user to make a Computers check (the DC varies according to the type of telephone tap used; see below) to determine whether or not a tap is present. It does not indicate the type or location of the tap, however, and cannot be used to detect a lineman's buttset. Telephone Tap, Line This tap can be attached to a phone line at any point between a phone and the nearest junction box, usually on the street nearby. Installing it requires a Mechanics check (DC 15). It broadcasts all conversations on the line over a radio frequency that can be picked up by any professional two-way radio turned to the correct frequency. Detecting a line tap using a tap detector requires a Computers check (DC 25). Telephone Tap, Receiver This small bug can be easily slipped into a telephone handset as a Mechanics check (DC 5). It broadcasts all conversations over a radio frequency that can be picked up by any professional two-way radio tuned to the correct frequency. Detecting a receiver tap by using a tap detector requires a Computers check (DC 15). Telephone Line Tracer Essentially a highly specialized computer, a line tracer hooked to a phone line can trace phone calls made to that line, even if there's a caller ID defeater hooked up at the other end. Operating a line tracer is a full-round action requiring a Computers check (DC 10). Success gains one digit of the target phone number, starting with the first number of the area code. Professional Equipment Bolt Cutter An exceptionally heavy wire cutter, a bolt cutter can snip through padlocks or chain-link fences. Using a bolt cutter requires a Strength check (DC 10). Caltrops Caltrops are four-pronged iron spikes designed so that one prong is pointing up when the caltrop rests on a surface. A character scatters caltrops on the ground to injure opponents, or at least slow them down. One bag of twenty-five caltrops covers a single 5-foot square. Each time a creature moves through a square containing caltrops at any rate greater than half speed, or each round a creature spends fighting in such an area, the caltrops make a touch attack roll (base attack bonus +0). A caltrop deals 1 point of damage on a successful hit, and the injury reduces foot speed to half normal (a successful Medicine check, DC 15, or one day's rest removes this penalty). A charging or running creature must immediately stop if it steps on a caltrop. Car Opening Kit This set of odd-shaped flat metal bars can be slipped into the window seam of a car door to trip the lock. The DC of a Disable Device check to accomplish this varies with the quality of the lock. Chemical Kit A portable laboratory for use with the Craft (chemical) skill, a chemical kit includes the tools and components necessary for mixing and analyzing acids, bases, explosives, toxic gases, and other chemical compounds. Demolitions Kit This kit contains everything needed to use the Mechanics skill to set detonators, wire explosive devices, and disarm explosive devices. Detonators must be purchased separately. Disguise Kit This kit contains everything needed to use the Disguise skill, including makeup, brushes, mirrors, wigs, and other accouterments. It doesn't contain clothing or uniforms, however. Duct Tape The usefulness of duct tape is limited only by a character's imagination. Duct tape can support up to 200 pounds indefinitely, or up to 300 pounds for 1d6 rounds. Characters bound with duct tape must make a Strength or Acrobatics check (DC 20) to free themselves. A roll provides 70 feet of tape, 2 inches wide. Electrical Tool Kit This collection of hand tools and small parts typically includes a variety of pliers, drivers, cutting devices, fasteners, power tools, and leads and wires. Basic: This small kit allows a character to make Mechanics checks to electrical or electronic devices without penalty. Deluxe: This kit consists of a number of specialized diagnostic and repair tools as well as thousands of spare parts. It grants a +2 equipment bonus on Mechanics checks for electrical or electronic devices and allows a character to make Craft (electronic) checks without penalty. Evidence Kit Law enforcement agencies around the world use generally the same tools to gather evidence. Having an evidence kit does not grant access to a law enforcement agency's crime lab; it merely assists in the proper gathering and storing of evidence for use by such a lab. Without an evidence kit, a character receives a -4 penalty to collect evidence using the Perception skill. Basic: A basic evidence kit includes clean containers, labels, gloves, tweezers, swabs, and other items to gather bits of physical evidence and prevent them from becoming contaminated. Deluxe: A deluxe kit includes all the materials in a basic kit, plus supplies for analyzing narcotic substances at the scene and for gathering more esoteric forms of physical evidence such as casts and molds of footprints or vehicle tracks, as well as chemical residues and organic fluids. It also contains the necessary dusts, sprays, brushes, adhesives, and cards to gather fingerprints. It grants a +2 equipment bonus on Perception checks under appropriate circumstances (whenever the GM rules that the equipment in the kit can be of use in the current situation). Using a deluxe kit to analyze a possible narcotic substance or basic chemical requires a Craft (chemical) check (DC 15). In this case, the +2 equipment bonus does not apply. Fake ID Purchasing a falsified driver's license from a black market source can produce mixed results, depending on the skill of the forger. Typically, a forger has 1 to 4 ranks in the Linguistics skill, with a +1 ability modifier. When a character purchases a fake ID, the GM secretly makes a Linguistics check for the forger, which serves as the DC for the opposed check when someone inspects the fake ID. The purchase DC of a fake ID is 10 + the forger's ranks in the Linguistics skill. First-Aid Kit Available at most drugstores and camping supply stores, this kit contains enough supplies (and simple instructions for their use) to treat an injury before transporting the injured person to a medical professional. A first aid kit can be used to help a dazed, unconscious, or stunned character by making a Medicine check (DC 15). A first aid kit can be used only once. Skill checks made without a first aid kit incur a -4 penalty. Forgery Kit This kit contains everything needed to use the forgery aspect of the Linguistics skill to prepare forged items. Depending on the item to be forged, a character might need legal documents or other items not included in the kit. Handcuffs, Steel These heavy-duty cuffs have hardness 10, 10 hit points, a break DC of 30, and require an Acrobatics check (DC 35) or Disable Device check (DC 25) to remove without the key. Handcuffs, Zip-Tie These are single-use disposable handcuffs, much like heavy-duty cable ties. They have hardness 0, 4 hit points, and a break DC of 25. They can only be removed by cutting them off (Acrobatics and Disable Device checks automatically fail). Lockpick Set A lockpick set includes picks and tension bars for opening locks operated by standard keys. A lockpick set allows a character to make Disable Device checks to open mechanical locks (deadbolts, keyed entry locks, and so forth) without penalty. Lock Release Gun This small, pistollike device automatically disables cheap and average mechanical locks operated by standard keys (no Disable Device check necessary). Mechanical Tool Kit This collection of hand tools and small parts typically includes a variety of pliers, drivers, cutting devices, fasteners, and even power tools. Basic: This kit, which fits in a portable toolbox, allows a character to make Mechanics checks for mechanical devices without penalty. Deluxe: This kit fills a good-sized shop cabinet. It includes a broad variety of specialized hand tools and a selection of high-quality power tools. It grants a +2 equipment bonus on Mechanics checks for mechanical devices and allows a character to make Craft (mechanical) or Craft (structural) checks without penalty. Medical Kit About the size of a large tackle box, this is the sort of kit commonly carried by military medics and civilian EMTs. It contains a wide variety of medical supplies and equipment. A medical kit can be used to treat a dazed, unconscious, or stunned character, to provide long-term care, to restore hit points, to treat a diseased or poisoned character, or to stabilize a dying character (see the Medicine skill). Skill checks made without a medical kit incur a -4 penalty. Multipurpose Tool This device contains several different screwdrivers, a knife blade or two, can opener, bottle opener, file, short ruler, scissors, tweezers, and wire cutters. The whole thing unfolds into a handy pair of pliers. A multipurpose tool can lessen the penalty for making Mechanics, Craft (mechanical), Craft (electronic), or Craft (structural) checks without appropriate tools to -2 instead of the normal -4. The tool is useful for certain tasks, as determined by the GM, but may not be useful in all situations. Pharmacist Kit A portable pharmacy for use with the Craft (pharmaceutical) skill, a pharmacist kit includes everything needed to prepare, preserve, compound, analyze, and dispense medicinal drugs. Search-and-Rescue Kit This waist pack contains a first aid kit, a compass, waterproof matches, a lightweight "space" blanket, a standard flashlight, 50 feet of durable nylon rope, two smoke grenades, and one signal flare. Spike Strip This device is designed to help the police end car chases. The strip comes rolled in a spool about the size of a small suitcase. Deploy it by rolling it across a roadway, where it lies like a flat, segmented belt. (The user can roll it out onto the road without entering the lane of traffic.) Until the strip is activated, the spikes do not protrude, and cars can pass safely over it. When the user activates it (via a control device attached to the end of the strip by a 10-foot-long cord), the spikes extend. Each time a creature moves through a square containing an activated spike strip at any rate greater than half speed, or each round a creature spends fighting in such an area, the spike strip makes a touch attack roll (base attack bonus +0). The strip deals 2 points of damage on a successful hit, and the injury reduces foot speed to half normal (a successful Medicine check, DC 15, or one day's rest removes this penalty). Wheeled vehicles passing over the strip are automatically hit-although vehicles equipped with puncture-resistant tires are not affected. Surgery Kit About the size of a small backpack, this kit contains the instruments needed for rudimentary emergency field surgery. A surgery kit is used when performing surgery (see the Medicine skill). A character performing surgery without a surgery kit takes a -4 penalty on the Medicine check. Survival Gear Binoculars Binoculars are useful for watching opponents, wild game, and sporting events from a long distance. Standard: Standard binoculars reduce the range penalty for Perception checks to -1 for every 50 feet (instead of -1 for every 10 feet). Using binoculars for Perception checks takes five times as long as making the check unaided. Rangefinding: In addition to the benefit of standard binoculars, rangefinding binoculars include a digital readout that indicates the exact distance to the object on which they are focused. Electro-Optical: Electro-optical binoculars function the same as standard binoculars in normal light. In darkness, however, users looking through them see as if they had the darkvision ability granted by night-vision goggles. Chemical Light Stick This disposable plastic "glow stick", when activated, uses a chemical reaction to create light for 6 hours. It illuminates an area only 5 feet in radius. Once activated, it can't be turned off or reused. The listed price is for a pack of 5 sticks. Climbing Gear All of the tools and equipment that climbing enthusiasts use to make climbing easier and, in some cases, possible, including ropes, pulleys, helmet and pads, gloves, spikes, chocks, ascenders, pitons, a handaxe, and a harness. It takes 10 minutes to remove the gear from its pack and outfit it for use. This gear grants a +2 bonus to Athletics checks made to climb. Compass A compass relies on the Earth's magnetic field to determine the direction of magnetic north. A compass grants its user a +2 equipment bonus on Survival checks made to navigate. Fire Extinguisher This portable apparatus uses a chemical spray to extinguish small fires. The typical fire extinguisher ejects enough extinguishing chemicals to put out a fire in a 10-foot-by-10-foot area as a move action. It contains enough material for two such uses. Flash Goggles Typically used by welders and others who deal with very bright light on a daily basis, these eye coverings provide total protection against blinding light. Flashlight Flashlights come in a wide variety of sizes and quality levels. Those covered here are professional, heavy-duty models, rugged enough to withstand the rigors of modern adventuring. Flashlights negate penalties for darkness within their illuminated areas. Standard: This heavy metal flashlight projects a beam 30 feet long and 15 feet across at its end. Penlight: This small flashlight can be carried on a key ring. It projects a beam of light 10 feet long and 5 feet wide at its end. Battery Flood: Practically a handheld spotlight, this item projects a bright beam 100 feet long and 50 feet across at its end. Gas Mask This apparatus covers the face and connects to a chemical air filter canister to protect the lungs and eyes from toxic gases. It provides total protection from eye and lung irritants. The filter canister lasts for 12 hours of use. Changing a filter is a move action. An extra filter canister costs $40. GPS Receiver Global positioning system receivers use signals from GPS satellites to determine the receiver's location to within a few dozen feet. A GPS receiver grants its user a +4 equipment bonus on Survival checks made to navigate. Map While a compass or GPS receiver can help characters find their way through the wilderness, a map can tell a character where they are going and what to expect when they get there. Road Atlas: Road atlases are available for the entire United States, showing all major roads in each state. They can also be purchased for most major metropolitan areas, detailing every street in the entire region. Tactical Map: A tactical map covers a small area-usually a few miles on a side-in exacting detail. Generally, every building is represented, along with all roads, trails, and areas of vegetation. Tactical maps are not available for all areas, and, though inexpensive, they generally have to be ordered from federal mapping agencies (taking a week or longer to obtain). Mesh Vest This is a lightweight vest with a series of pockets for items such as a compass, spare ammunition magazines, pressure bandages, and a radio, along with loops for attaching grenades, knives, or tools. It can hold up to 40 pounds of equipment. A mesh vest provides a +2 equipment bonus to Strength for the purpose of determining carrying capacity. Portable Stove This small stove works on kerosene, white gasoline, or propane, and can easily be broken down and carried for backpacking. Rope Modern climbing and utility rope is typically constructed of braided nylon and can support up to 1,000 pounds of weight. Sleeping Bag This lightweight sleeping bag rolls up compactly. It can keep a character warm even in severe weather and can also double as a stretcher in an emergency. It provides a +2 equipment bonus on Fortitude saves to resist the effects of cold weather. This bonus stacks with that of a tent. Tent A tent keeps a character warm and dry in severe weather, providing a +2 equipment bonus on Fortitude saves against the effects of cold weather. This bonus stacks with that of a sleeping bag. Trail Rations Trail rations come in a number of commercial options. They all provide the necessary energy and nutrition for survival. The price given is for a case of 12 meals. Weapon Accessories Box Magazine For weapons that use box magazines, a character can purchase extras. Loading these extra magazines ahead of time and keeping them in a handy place makes it easy to reload a weapon in combat. Detonator A detonator activates an explosive, causing it to explode. The device consists of an electrically activated blasting cap and some sort of device that delivers the electrical charge to set off the blasting cap. Connecting a detonator to an explosive requires a Mechanics check (DC 15). Failure means that the explosive fails to go off as planned. Failure by 10 or more means the explosive goes off as the detonator is being installed. Blasting Cap: This is a detonator without a built-in controller. It can be wired into any electrical device, such as a light switch or a car's ignition switch, with a Mechanics check (DC 10). When the electrical device is activated, the detonator goes off. Radio Control: This device consists of two parts: the detonator itself and the activation device. The activation device is an electronic item about the size of a deck of cards, with an antenna, a safety, and an activation switch. When the switch is toggled, the activation device sends a signal to the detonator by radio, setting it off. It has a range of 500 feet. Timed: This is an electronic timer connected to the detonator. Like an alarm clock, it can be set to go off at a particular time. Wired: This is the simplest form of detonator. The blasting cap connects by a wire to an activation device, usually a small pistol-grip device that the user squeezes. The detonator comes with 100 feet of wire, but longer lengths can be spliced in with a Mechanics check (DC 10). Holster, Hip A hip holster holds the weapon in an easily accessed-and easily seen-location. Though referring to a holster for a handgun, this also represents rifle scabbards and shoulder slings. Holster, Concealed A concealed holster is designed to help keep a weapon out of sight. In many cases, this is a shoulder holster (the weapon fits under the wearer's armpit, presumably beneath a jacket). Small or Tiny weapons can be carried in waistband holsters (often placed inside the wearer's waistband against his or her back). Tiny weapons can also be carried in ankle or boot holsters. Illuminator An illuminator is a small flashlight that mounts to a firearm, freeing up one of the user's hands. It functions as a standard flashlight. Laser Sight This small laser mounts on a firearm, and projects a tiny red dot on the weapon's target. A laser sight grants a +1 equipment bonus on all attack rolls made against targets no farther than 30 feet away. However, a laser sight can't be used outdoors during the daytime. Scope A scope is a sighting device that makes it easier to hit targets at long range. However, although a scope magnifies the image of the target, it has a very limited field of view, making it difficult to use. Standard: A standard scope increases the range increment for a ranged weapon by one-half (multiply by 1.5). However, to use a scope a character must spend an attack action acquiring his or her target. If the character changes targets or otherwise lose sight of the target, he or she must reacquire the target to gain the benefit of the scope. Electro-Optical: An electro-optical scope functions the same as a standard scope in normal light. In darkness, however, the user sees through it as if he or she had the darkvision ability granted by night-vision goggles. Speed Loader A speed loader holds a number of bullets in a ring, in a position that mirrors the chambers in a revolver cylinder. Using a speed loader saves time in reloading a revolver, since a character can insert all the bullets at once. Suppressor A suppressor fits on the end of a firearm, capturing the gases traveling at supersonic speed that propel a bullet as it is fired. This eliminates the noise from the bullet's firing, dramatically reducing the sound the weapon makes when it is used. For handguns, the only sound is the mechanical action of the weapon (Perception check, DC 15, to notice). For longarms, the supersonic speed of the bullet itself still makes noise. However, it's difficult to tell where the sound is coming from, requiring a Perception check (DC 15) to locate the source of the gunfire. Modifying a weapon to accept a suppressor requires a Mechanics check (DC 15). Once a weapon has been modified in this manner, a suppressor can be attached or removed as a move action. Suppressors cannot be used on revolvers or shotguns without special modifications. A suppressor purchased for one weapon can be used for any other weapon that fires the same caliber of ammunition.Category:General Equipment